


Destined to Touch

by stabmebeforeyoukissme



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Implied Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabmebeforeyoukissme/pseuds/stabmebeforeyoukissme
Summary: “I was reading a book on the plane. It was formulated on the Philosophy of folklore about Red String of Fate. It said that all soul mates were bound by fate from when they were even this small, I didn’t even think to rationalize the size of babies. They’re just so... small.”





	Destined to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with 'Sent to A.Hotchner' for Chapter 1: 2005-2006.  
> Sent after the Fisher King

Haley Hotchner had always hated her husband’s work.  Of course, she appreciated and accepted how Aaron had gradually developed a sense of a second family there.  She had even visited Elle herself the instant Gideon called, she'd resided at Elle's bedside while Aaron cleaned the bloodstained walls.  Morgan had called her a saint after she’d convinced Jason to leave as soon as Elle had fallen asleep.  At the time Hotch confined in her about the technicalities of the ‘Fisher King’ and how Randle Gardner had sought out the team through Dr.Reid’s mom. Haley had jumped on Aaron to invite the BAU’s resident genius over for dinner.   


“If you don’t ask I’ll ask for you,” She threatened.“ Youknow you don’t want him going back to his apartment, especially due to the guilt he’s probably feeling, Aaron. ”   


“No, I don’t,” Her husband paused to adjust a babbling Jack in his arms. “ But, Reid doesn’t take well to being coddled. ”   


The mother sighed,  “You don’t baby him, Aaron.  You treat him as an equal, and anyway, I have my own selfish reason for wanting him to come over. ”   


Hotch looked up at his wife with an arched eyebrow, “And what that might be dear? ”   


“So that I can disprove the ‘Reid Effect’.”  Taking Jack she bounced him on her hip.  “And I have my partner in crime right here.”   


“Fine I'll ask but I doubt Reid will go for it."

________________________________________________________________________________________

  
To the SSA's surprise and his wife's delight, Spencer had agreed and shown up in the evening.  Haley ushered him in, thanking him for a bottle of wine he brought.  Standing back as the scene unfolded, Hotch smirked at the whole interaction. "How was your flight, Dr. Reid?"  Her tone was casual as she practically unbuttoned the young man's jacket.   


Spencer flung Aaron a pleading look before he replied stuttering.  "It was alright Mrs. Hotchner, and please call me Spencer."   


"Okay, but the same goes for you,"  Haley laughed.   


The three of them talked and to Hotch's surprise and disappointment Reid's input had an uncharacteristic lack of statistics and rants.  They ate dinner and skirted around any conversation about the Fisher King until they fell to a silent pause.   


"So was your mom okay when you arrived in Las Vegas, Spencer?"  Haley's question was innocent enough, but Hotch tensed at the sensitive subject.   


Spencer didn't seem to mind though, offering a faint smile.  "Yeah.  I just wish I could have made it back sooner to visit Elle. "    


"She'll want to see you tomorrow.  She claims you're the only team member who appreciates the good soap-operas. " Hotch teased as the younger agent blushed.   


Haley studied their interaction, "One of the perks of visiting the Hospital so often I suppose. " The genius flashed her husband a mischievous grin which was returned almost instantly.   
She excused herself to the upstairs and tried to avoid east dropping as she retrieved her son from his crib.   


When she came back downstairs, Spencer was clutching his sides and laughing uncontrollably.  "Don't let anybody ever tell you;  you have no sense of humor, Hotch. " She could almost remember when Aaron would make her laugh in such a carefree way.   


They both looked in her direction as she walked down with Jack neatly bundled in her arms.   
"I issued you a full warning Reid," Hotch said, almost serious but his lips still curled playfully.   


Haley motioned for the Doctor to stick out his shaking hands, "Umm, Haley...  I genuinely don't think this is an adequate plan.  He, he seems peaceful I wouldn't want to disrupt him-"  Spencer grasped the baby almost the same way Aaron before he'd learned but Jack wasn't screaming bloody murder but instead extending his hands to Reid. "Oh!  Umm hi, Jack. " Hotch was pleased by his agent although he was treating his son as a bomb/cantaloupe and not a baby.   


"You're holding him wrong, Spencer.  Here,"  Aaron began encouraging the genius, whose eyes were filled with awe, as he adjusted Jack in his arms.   


Haley watched quietly as the two profilers played with Jack and Spencer spoke in a low voice.  "There is a high probability that your child's defective, I've never been within a few feet of a child who didn't start crying."  The parents remained quiet, “ I was reading a book on the plane.  It was formulated on the Philosophy of folklore about Red String of Fate.  It said that all soul mates were bound by fate from when they were even this small, I didn’t even think to rationalize the size of babies.  They’re just so...  small. ” Aaron perked up at the small note.

  
The husband and wife spent the next hour with Spencer as he lulled Jack asleep in his arms.  As he left, she saw him hug Hotch and whispers something in his ear before Aaron said 'thank you' with eyes glazed over with sincerity. "Good night, Haley."  And with that the twenty-four-year-old left in his ‘historic’ car that she’d heard her husband complain about more than once.

  
Perhaps she was feeling jealous of the awkward Dr. Spencer Reid, who’d charmed/seduced her husband without even trying.  Who’d just happened to play pleasantly with Jack, the only solid piece of their marriage?   
But with the envy she felt a sorrowful relief. She and Aaron wouldn't last no matter how hard they pushed, and when the time came, Aaron would have someone waiting.  Someone who was blindly devoted to him, who’d fallen in love and began learning her husband in a way that she could no longer recall.  Aaron and Spencer would have each other and no matter how resentful, she would never be blind sighted by it.  As far as she was concerned, they were soulmates already.

However platonic now, Spencer and Aaron’s lives had been destined to touch, they were tied together with a red string.


End file.
